


Seven Deadly Sins Challenge

by bakanoapit



Series: Meme Challenge [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles. Variant genres. Variant couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins Challenge

**Lust**

_(An inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body)_

"Nghh—Naruto.  _Naruto_. Kamisama, Naruto. Stop.  _Stop_!"

Dan Naruto? Tidak berhenti.

.

.

.

**Gluttony**

_(An inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires)_

Satu bungkus ramen.

Satu kotak lusinan ramen.

Satu kardus penuh dengan ramen.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Bisa kau tidak makan ramen, Naruto?  _Sehari_  saja?"

.

.

.

**Greed**

_(The desire for material or physical wealth or gain)_

_Milikku._

Naruto menggigit tenguk Sasuke, meninggalkan bekas besar berwarna merah.

_Milikku. Milikku._

Sasuke mengerang, jemarinya menarik rambut pirang Naruto.

_Milikku. Milikku._ **Milikku** _**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Sloth**

_(The avoidance of physical work)_

"Naruto?"

"Hngh?"

"Sudah jam tiga sore ini. Kapan kau mau bangun?"

"Hnghh."

.

.

.

**Wrath**

_(An inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger)_ **  
**

Kalian tidak ingin melihat Naruto marah, percayalah: iris mata menyipit, alis tertaut, cupang hidung membesar dan mengecil, geraman, taring yang jelas terlihat, chakra merah di sekelilingnya, napas terengah, dan tatapan tajam.

Yakin ingin melihatnya? Sasuke tidak.

.

.

.

**Envy**

_(The desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation)_

"Jenius Uchiha. Jenius Sasuke."

"Ya?"

" _Cih._ "

.

.

.

**Pride**

_(An excessive belief in one's own abilities)_

Naruto tidak bisa merasa lebih bangga lagi. Dua hal yang paling dia – dan semua orang, ha! – inginkan ada di tangannya:

Gelar Hokage, dan  _Sasuke_.

.

.

.

**Seven _Deadly_  Sins**


End file.
